


The Last Laugh

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: A story about the love between two sisters, and the jealousy of a third sister.





	

"Everything is so dark these days, why can't things just be fun? We used to have fun, right? I mean, we're not going to have much fun anymore but...no...we can still have fun...I just have to try a bit harder, have enough fun for both of us," Lynn whispered to herself as she cradled the body of Lucy in her arms. Aside from her pink Pony Princess underwear, she was completely naked. Her exposed skin was marked with numerous cuts and scratches, as well as some rope burn around her wrists.

Lynn could feel the water on the body of the girl as it soaked into her shirt. Whoever had locked her in the room and had taken her sister away so that he or she could kill her had washed her body before the corpse was returned to the room. The sick person had cared enough to wash the blood away, yet had still been willing to kill the young girl.

What kind of person would do such a thing?

The day before she had woken up in the room with concrete walls and no furniture, she had started a relationship with her sister that some might consider to be inappropriate. Her sister had snuck into her room when she had been trying to sleep after a hard day of baseball practice. Unfortunately for Lucy, Lynn had been drinking a few energy drinks at practice, so she was still wide awake.

The dark haired girl had walked up to her bed when Lynn had her eyes closed and was attempting to sleep. She stared at her sister for a few minutes, studying every bead of sweat on her face and presumably thinking about how much the moisture on her skin excited her. She had seen a number of videos on her mother's computer when she had logged on a few minutes after her mother had finished using the computer and had neglected to erase her search history.

The videos interested her, and she had wondered if any of her sisters would be willing to try any of the things that she had seen in the videos with her. Of all of her sisters, she imagined that Lynn would be the most willing to experiment with her, as well as the person who she believed was the most beautiful and had the best looking body. She was an athlete after all, so it was only natural to appreciate the body that she had worked hard to maintain.

Lucy reached her hand to brush a few brown hairs away from the face of the girl who she believed to be sleeping and gently leaned in to kiss the lips of the girl.

Lynn's eyes had shot open immediately and she pushed the girl off of her with more force than was probably necessary. The dark haired girl was thrown across the room and her head smashed against Lynn's wardrobe. The dark haired girl whimpered slightly as her vision started to become blurry. Lynn immediately ran up to the girl with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my, I-I-I'm so sorry, I guess I don't know my own-Mom! Call an ambulance! Lucy's bleeding!" Lynn picked up her sister and held her in her arms while she waited for her mother, and presumably every person in the house, to wake up and enter the room to see what the problem was.

"Will you go out with me?" Lucy asked Lynn, who appeared to be sobbing as she held the small dark haired girl in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, I guess you must have hit your head harder than I thought," Lynn said to her sister with a grin on her face. Lucy frowned and shook her head, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"Can you read this poem that I wrote for you, I wrote in case you wanted to get some coffee or something after we had sex. I mean, we've had sex before, but you weren't awake," Lucy said to the girl, who looked at her with an expression of terror on her face as she thought about what her sister had said to her.

"What do you mean I wasn't awake, actually that's not important, we'll talk about whatever you want to talk about after you go to the hospital and get your skull looked at," Lynn said to the girl, as she noticed the members of her family running into the room. She blushed and looked away when she realized that Luan was naked and that Lincoln was only wearing a pair of briefs.

"Just read the poem Lynn, for me," Lucy said to the brown haired girl, who nodded her head in response.

Lucy was taken to the hospital, and Lynn was lying on her bed after being comforted by her family with Lucy's note in her hand. She sighed as she opened the note and read what it said.

To stroke your body is my greatest desire

When I think of you I feel like i'm on fire

When I taste your body, it tastes like cake

Some night I want to taste you when you're awake

Her eyes widened after she read the note, and a smile graced her lips as she imagined her sister tasting her body while she was asleep and completely unaware of what was being done to her. She reached her hand underneath her pajama pants and started to shove her fingers into her vagina, moaning her sister's name as she did.

"Lucy, sweet Lucy, t-taste me," Lynn moaned as she fingered herself.

"Do you need a hand with that? Ha ha ha ha ha" Luan asked as she stood in the hallway, staring at Lynn who blushed as she realized that she had left her door open. Before Lynn could say anything, Luan was already removing her shirt and sitting beside her on her bed.

"I guess you could say that i'm giving you the breast of me, ha ha ha ha ha" Luan said with a laugh as she finished removing her shirt, revealing her flat chest to Lynn. The brown haired girl pushed the girl off of her bed and continued to finger herself, making Luan growl.

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to give you a helping hand?" Luan asked her sister, who continued to moan.

"Shut up, i'm almost finished."

Luan had stormed out of Lynn's room, and Lucy had returned from the hospital an hour later. By then, Lynn had orgasmed three times thinking about her sister and was eager for her to return.

The two had sex for the first time, and they had slept together for the first time. Of course, they had to wake up early so that Lucy could move to her own bed to not arouse suspicion.

"Hey, umm, Lucy? I know that you love me and all, but I think that this camera in my closet is a little weird, can you take it out?" Lynn asked her sister as she pointed to her closet, where a small red light could be seen. Lucy immediately moved towards the red light and her eyes widened as she removed a small webcam from a pile of clothes lying on the floor of Lynn's closet. She showed the webcam to her sister, and while she was distracted analyzing the camera, she shoved a pair of dirty panties from the pile into her pocket. What Lynn didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"This isn't yours, it's Luan's," Lynn said to the dark haired girl, who frowned as she looked up at the girl.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked Lynn, who turned the webcam so that the lens faced the dark haired girl.

"Well, for one thing, it's got a smiley face on it, which is kind of Luan's thing more than yours. The second clue is that she wrote her name on it."

Finding the webcam had been the last thing that Lynn remembered, she had been struck from behind and she had blacked out after she heard a scream from her younger sister. When she had woken up, she was in the concrete room with the corpse of her sister lying beside her.

"You should have fucked me like I wanted you to, you should have laughed at my jokes. How could you not see that I loved you?" A familiar sounding voice was heard, and Lynn growled as she stood up with her sister still cradled in her arms.

"Your jokes aren't funny Luan, especially not this one!" Lynn shouted at her sister, who was standing in front of the only door leading out of the concrete room. Light was coming into the room, and Lynn was contemplating how easy it would be to escape now that the door was open.

But, she didn't want to escape, she wanted vengeance for the death of her sister.

"Oh, my jokes are very funny, look at Lucy, she's in stitches because of me, ha ha ha" Luan said with a smirk and a sarcastic sounding laugh as she stepped closer towards Lynn, who frowned and tightened her grip on the corpse of her sister.

"I would have been satisfied with the videos I recorded of you sleeping. Heck, when Lucy started licking your body I was willing to forgive her. I wanted to do the same and I knew…" Luan paused and wiped a few tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"...I knew that you would never let her do those things if you were awake. Or at least, I thought that I knew," Luan was sobbing now, and Lynn fought the urge to comfort her sister.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lynn asked her sister, who now standing only a few feet away with tears running down her face, smearing the makeup which Lynn only recently noticed that she had been wearing. When Luan nodded her head and reached into the pocket of her jeans, Lynn lunged at her and sent them both tumbling to the concrete ground.

Luan tried to push the girl off of her, but Lynn was stronger and within a few seconds Luan was pinned to the floor with Lynn's fingers wrapped around her throat. Lynn watched with a fiery look of hatred on her face as Luan started to chuckle.

"I always wanted us to be in this position, just under different circumstances," Luan said to her sister, before she started to cackle madly. Lynn grimaced as the sound of her sister's laughter echoed within the room.

"Ha ha ha. Get it? Cir-cum-stances? Cir-cum? Cum! Sir! I wanted you to be my knight in shining armor that would make me cum! Was that too much to ask for?" Luan screeched every word that she spoke, and Lynn found herself unable to control her impulses.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lynn shrieked as she grabbed the head of the cackling girl and started bashing it against the floor. Blood started to flow from the girl as a hole appeared in the back of her head. Small fragments of skull and brain were littering the floor, and Lynn idly wondered if Lucy would have enjoyed a necklace made of the skull of fragments if she hadn't died.

"What's red and dead and carrying a revolver?" Luan asked weakly as soon as Lynn had finished bashing her head against the floor. Lynn growled at the girl, before she felt a horrible pain in her chest. She looked down and saw a small hole in her chest in the area where she assumed one of her lungs was located. She didn't know biology too well, so she wasn't sure where her lungs were located. She just knew that she need her lungs to live.

Lynn collapsed on her sister and their blood mixed together as she did so. Luan smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Me, I'm red, I'm dead and I have a revolver," Luan said with a smile as she waited for death to claim her. She had everything that she wanted, she was dying in the arms of a person who she loved, she had murdered the girl who had betrayed her, and she got to tell a joke before she died.

Lucy obviously knew about her feelings towards Lynn, and she chose to seduce her anyway. She ignored her feelings, so she ignored Lucy's feelings when she claimed that she didn't want to be killed.

If there is an afterlife then she will be able to redeem herself in the afterlife and truly claim Lynn as her lover. Then, she will be red, dead and trying to redeem herself.


End file.
